SKRILLEX SAGA - BETWEEN TWO STEPS
by Smash the Ecchidna
Summary: An RPG Game Design Document for the Best RPG Ever by Smash the Ecchidna AKA SMACHI.
1. Section 1: Story

Greets to all my loyal fans and viewers. This is Smash the Ecchidna, the author and writer of classics such as "Cave n Cave: A Pinocon Story" and "Nineten-Eighty-Friends." Though on I am primarily seen as a maestro of the written word, you may be interested to know that I am also an experienced RPG game developer with years of experience on the field. Believe me when I say that, while my stories are pretty phantasmal, nothing is better than procreating and populating an entire world for people to insert themselves into and discover the plot in the way only an RPG could ejaculate. Inspiring titles such as "Tales of Symphonia," "Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood," and "Splice the Hedgehog" only serve to prove my point.

With all that said, I am pleased to announce the development of my new RPG...

...

**SKRILLEX SAGA**

**BETWEEN TWO STEPS**

By _SMASH the ECCHIDNA_ AKA _SMACHI_

_..._

* * *

**= SECTION 1: STORY =**

Skrillex was wubbing out some phat beatz in his castle one morning. He was about to crank up the volume when suddenly his jamz stopped flowing through his hi-fi stereos. "What the heck!" Skrillex said.

Just then, the royal vizier, Gandalf the Whack, burst into the room and started yelling a lot. "Skrillex, mah boy! It's awful! The sanctity – nay, the entire existence of Dubstep is under siege by evil forces!" he explained through his beard. "They plan to wipe out every recording of Dubstep on the planet and reduce the art of wubbing to mere legend!"

"Who the heck is behind this fudging attack!" Skrillex inquired.

"None other than the revived corpse of Ludwig van Beethoven and his legion of cyborg deaf-mutes!" Gandalf replied while combing his hair furiously. "The fiends are currently preparing to launch anti-wub missiles throughout the entire world as we speak!"

"Gosh darn it!" Skrillex exclaimed. Although he had slammed many scrubs during his time as a wandering songstress of Dubstep, those days were long behind him, and even then none of what he faced before could possibly compare to the conflict that was soon to come. His hope was turning into dope.

But then, the royal prophet and self-appointed Funkanizer, Snoop Dogg, smoothly swaggered into the room. "Yo, Skrillex, get the negative neuron out of your noodle," he rapped. "Drop it like it's hot."

"But Snoopy," Skrillex responded. "I can't possibly take on Beethoven's hellacious horde by myself!"

"You be right about that brah," Snoop Dogg concurred. "But you ain't gonna be in this alone. Ya see, I toked a vision, a premonition, a prophelization of the future. Innit, I saw you formin' a posse with four other peeps, and that posse might be the pivotal party for repressin' them repulsive revenants.

"That ain't to say the strife will be straightforward, though," Snoop Dogg continued. "Ah reckon that, even under the best circumstances, the costs of combat will be copious. Lands will be wasted, cities will crumble to dust, and blood will be shed, y'all.

"I can't even guarantee that you'll survive, Skrillex, as my toke turned to smoke before I could peek toward later weeks. But what I can say is that you, and only you, possess the mofo magic that could make miracles out of this madness. You gotta get out there." Snoop Dogg gave Skrillex a reassuring pat on the back as he contemplated over Snoop's arousing words.

Finally, Skrillex stood up. "You're right, Snoop-sama. It's time for me to wake up; leave my hesitation." With that said, he strapped his magical turntable to his back and began to head out. Gandalf and Snoop Dogg followed close behind.

"Godspeed, Master Skrillex!" Gandalf said as he twizzled his mustache delightfully. "Be sure to stay calm and keep your wubz about you in the heat of battle!"

"I got the utmost confidence in you dawg," Snoop Dogg said. "After all, man, you tha OD: Original Dubstep."

"Aw shucks, thanks guys," Skrillex replied as he strode through the castle gates. "I'll make sure to let those sneaky freakies know that messing with Dubstep means getting all up in Skrillex's grillex."

"I'll show them the power of wub."

...

And so, Skrillex set forth on his journey to gather his posse, stop the anti-wub missiles, and ultimately send Ludwig van Beethoven back to his grave. But can Skrillex and his nakama truly stop the terrible destruction plaguing their planet? It is up to you, as Skrillex, to decide the destiny.


	2. Section 2-1: Heroes - Skrillex

**SKRILLEX SAGA**

**BETWEEN TWO STEPS**

By _SMASH the ECCHIDNA_ AKA _SMACHI_

...

* * *

**= SECTION 2: HEROES =**

**Skrillex **

The "Man", the "King", the "Legend"

Age: 24

Occupation: Dubstep God

Appearance: Skrillex with Skrillex Hair

Abandoned by his parents on the city streets of Gotham, young Sonny John Moore had nobody to turn to as he scavenged for what little food and shelter he could find. Constantly surrounded by thugs, thieves, and murderers, Sonny believed he too would eventually turn to a life of crime to support himself. One night, however, he happened upon an old, decrepit turntable and, not thinking much of it, he put his hands to it. Instantly, he began wubbing out bodacious beatz as if he had been doing it for all his life; indeed, the beatz were so bombastic that the violent nature of the rodents and ruffians around him were gradually mesmerized into flaccidity.

It was at this point that Sonny realized the light that fate had shined upon him. He knew that the mystical melodies he brought forth from the magical turntable were what he needed to become more than just a man of the morally maligned. Taking on the name Skrillex, Sonny swore his life to practicing, progressing, and perfecting the art of wubbing; the art which eventually came to be known as Dubstep.

In combat, Skrillex is a well-rounded hero who can apply himself in all situations. With the aid of his magical turntable, Skrillex is able to wub out mad beatz that drop his enemies' health and stats, keeping them down through continuous wubbing. He can also utilize his wubz defensively, wubbing out soothing melodies to bolster the health and stats of his allies. Lastly, Skrillex can wub furiously into a Crescendo to stun all enemies in a frontward rectangular AOE.

Unique Wubility: Double Step

Enables Skrillex to wub two actions in one turn.


	3. Section 2-2: Heroes - deadmau5

**SKRILLEX SAGA**

**BETWEEN TWO STEPS**

By _SMASH the ECCHIDNA_ AKA _SMECHI_

...

* * *

**= SECTION 2: HEROES =**

deadmau5

The "5pooky 5idekick"

Age: 31, Deceased

Occupation: Electro-House DJ / Rodent

Appearance: A Man with a Mouse's Head

Meeting as rivals at an Elite Beat Bonanza, Joel Thomas Zimmerman was eager to show young Skrillex that he did not yet possess the skill, dedication, and panache required to succeed in the turbulent world of music, much less present his so-called "Dubstep" to the world. Unfortunately for Joel, Skrillex proved to be more than capable of going against him in one on one combeat. The battle slammed on for forty days and fourteen nights, and though both Joel and Skillex jammed their finest tunes, neither edged out over the other. Indeed, the two would have likely continued their face-off for eternity were it not for them both noticing something important: their fans weren't cheering for one or the other; they were cheering for THEM. They loved the synthesis of Joel's jams with Skrillex's wubz! At long last, the duel ended with Joel and Skrillex fist-bumping as the audience briefly experienced Nirvana.

From there, Joel and Skrillex became the best of pals, or "wubbros" as they called themselves. They toured across North America as a dynamic duo that soon came to be known as Joelrex, spreading a message of wub to people of all ages, sexes, races, religions, and consoles. Eventually, they became so "hip" and "now" that they got their own toy line and a Saturday-morning cartoon show titled "Joelrex and the Joelsketeers," which in retrospect was a dumb idea but at least it was it. Life was good.

That all changed, however, when during a gig, Joel's turntable inexplicably went haywire. His records began to spin wildly out of control, eventually flinging out and decapitating him. Acting quickly, Skrillex did the only thing he knew he could do in order to save the life of his best friend: he wubbed a mouse's head onto him. Thus did Joel become deadmau5, the being who lives between life and death; between body and spirit; between man... and mouse!

In combat, deadmau5 serves as an incredibly potent offensive ally due to his unique 5pookometer mechanic. By continually damaging an enemy with 5pook-based abilities, its 5pookometer will gradually fill. When the 5pookometer is completely full, deadmau5 can 5pook the enemy one last time to make its heart explode. And of course, as he is also part mouse, deadmau5 can bite enemies to inflict them with rabies.

Unique Ability Goes Here: Exploding Head 5yndrome

deadmau5's mau5head expands until it encompasses the battle area, frightening enemies as 5pooky jam5 blast out from his gigantic ear5. It then explode5.


End file.
